Devices for video and image capturing have evolved into common and affordable household tools. Such devices include digital cameras and videophones. The advancing technology is continually making such devices cheaper, easier to use, and more versatile.
Another advancing technology, the internet, has evolved into a common household tool used for fast and efficient communication of endless types of information. The methods of communication have been evolving rapidly and are growing in number. The communication of such information includes the display of fixed and video images. These images have been used both privately and commercially for purposes such as image sharing. Applications include the posting of images to a web page or BBS, and direct electronic delivery of the images to selected recipients.
Notwithstanding the existence of the foregoing advancements, endeavors such as photo developing businesses and real estate businesses have not yet realized the advantages, including the use of rapid image transfer, associated with these advancing technologies. Photo developing businesses continue to use archaic communication methods to submit photos to be processed, such as hand delivery or conventional mail. In addition, the sharing of images for selection for photo processing, such as between family members and friends, continues to be carried out through outdated methods, such as by the physical sharing or mailing of such images.
Real estate businesses also continue to use archaic communication methods. Physical presence at a real estate site and hand delivery of real estate pictures or videos to potential purchasers are common. Such photos or videos are not interactive, meaning the potential purchasers must search elsewhere, contact the realtor via other means, or travel to the real estate site in order to obtain further information. In addition, realtors continue to use manual communication to reach potential purchasers, such as by conventional newspaper advertisements, phone calls, or physical visits.